Trading Mutants
by White Vampire
Summary: When two very different people are mixed together, what will come of it? Raietro NEW COUPLE!
1. Default Chapter

A.N: I'm so bored right now I just felt like writing. I know this couple is so random but it's fitting for this story. He he he. fangs fall out  
  
Pete: White Vampire does not own X-men Evolution, or any related characters. IF YOU STEAL OUR PLOT I WILL REPORT YOUR...  
  
White Vampire: presses button BEEEEEEEEP  
  
Pete: To the head people. Mwahahahahahaha.  
  
It was a rather normal day. Well about as normal as it could get at Xavier Institute. The New Recruits were playing Frisbee in the yard. Kitty was "cooking". Kurt and Evan were playing video games. Scott was polishing his like tenth car. And Jean and Rouge were giving each other makeovers. Just kidding, Rouge was out with Remy, and Jean was shopping.  
  
Professor X and Magneto were playing chess.  
  
"Check," Magneto said, "You know Xavier, you're X-men can't handle stress as well as my Brotherhood."  
  
"I think you underestimate them Eric," Professor X responded, as he moved his queen out of harms way.  
  
"Prove it," Magneto challenged.  
  
"I don't think there is anyway to prove it, unless..."  
  
"A challenge perhaps?" Magneto suggested.  
  
"A stint in the Danger Room?" Professor X suggested. Magneto shook his head.  
  
"We don't want to kill anyone. I suggest maybe we stick two very different mutants, one of mine, one of yours, together somewhere alone, and see who cracks first," Magneto said. Xavier nodded.  
  
"Do you have a place in mind?" Magneto nodded.  
  
"How about the Brotherhood Boarding House?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Fine, I'll send one of my X-men in tomorrow, I'll tell him or her that I need them to study the Brotherhood."  
  
"Excellent, I'll tell my choice that someone is going to "evaluate him"," Magneto said, "I wager a hundred dollars that my choice will win."  
  
"Very well. Whomever leaves the house first and doesn't intend to come back loses the bet, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Magneto stood up and the two mutants shook hands, the chess match forgotten.  
  
Magneto opened the window to Xavier's office, and flew out to the beautiful day. His mind, however, was not on the day, but on whom he was going to put against Xavier's choice. Lance was a bit to angry, Todd... well he probably would run away as soon as Xavier's choice walked in, Blob he didn't put to much faith in, Wanda would probably kill the person, Pietro, well his son wasn't that bad of a choice. Now he had to go to the boarding house and set the wheels spinning.  
  
Xavier sat by the window observing his New Recruits. He needed his X-men, so he would try one of his recruits. He figured Sam and Ray were too flighty. Amara would never spend more than a second in a dump like the boarding house. Jubilee would never agree to leave her boyfriend Bobby. Bobby was sort of like an unofficial member of the X-men. Roberto was the same as Sam and Ray. Rahne, well Rahne... Xavier began to watch the young werewolf.  
  
She was strong, no doubt about that. She was used to the simple life, and would not object to the boarding house as strongly as Amara or Jubilee might. Her temper was no where near as hot as Sam, Ray, or Roberto's were. Yes, Rahne was a perfect choice.  
  
"Rahne, I need to see you in my office immediately," he told her telepathically.  
  
Rahne stopped what she was doing when she heard the message, and began to jog toward the mansion.  
  
"Hey Rahne, where are you going?" Jubilee called.  
  
"The Professor called me," she shouted over her shoulder as she went up the steps.  
  
Rahne was confused. She hadn't done anything stupid, right? She had been doing okay in the danger-room, and hadn't gotten into another fight with Amara. Fantasizing about breaking Amara's nose wasn't that bad, right? She knocked on the door to Xavier's office.  
  
"Come in Rahne." Rahne entered and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Don't worry Rahne, I haven't summoned you here to punish you," Rahne let out a quiet sigh of relief. "I have asked you here because I am sending you out on a mission."  
  
"Alone?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Indeed. I need you to spend a of couple weeks or so at the Brotherhood Boarding House." Rahne stared at him.  
  
"Um, what for?"  
  
"I need you to study the house, and how the occupant lives."  
  
"Occupant? I thought more than one person lived there."  
  
"The others are away."  
  
"Okay. Um so when do I leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you pack now."  
  
"For how long will I be staying," Rahne asked, thinking about what clothes she would bring.  
  
"For a while. I'm not sure exactly how long."  
  
"Okay, I'll go pack," Rahne muttered, a bit weirded out.  
  
Magneto strode into the house. The living room was deserted, except for Todd who was eating flies.  
  
"Everyone in the living room now!" he yelled. The Brotherhood assembled quickly.  
  
"Pietro, I need you to watch the house while the rest of us go on a mission."  
  
"Where are we goin' yo?"  
  
"We shall see," Magneto said. They began to troupe out the door. "Oh, and Pietro, someone will be over to evaluate you," Magneto said as he closed the door.  
  
"So where are we going?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Hawaii!"  
  
The next morning Pietro woke up refreshed.  
  
"Why is it so quiet?" he wondered. Then he realized that he had the whole damn place to himself. He got out of bed, and high tailed it to the shower for his first hot shower in a month.  
  
Rahne stood on the porch, and knocked on the door, no answer. She finally twisted the knob, and walked inside. She was immediately astonished by the extreme dirtiness of the house. She set her bags down.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?" she called, no answer.  
  
Pietro toweled off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He remembered that the laundry was downstairs so he sped down the stairs. Suddenly he came face to face with a girl. It was too late to stop. With a thud he landed on top of her.  
  
A.N: What will Rahne do to Pietro for landing on top of her? What will Pietro think of Rahne? Who will win the bet? When will White Vampire EVER get a chance to up-date? I'm going to be EXTREMELY busy for the next month. I'm going to camp, plus other stuff. I'll up-date as soon as I can. Read and Review! Ciao! 


	2. Moving In

A.N: Wow, I'm actually getting a chance to write! Hooray. Okay I DON'T OWN A SINGLE THING!!!  
  
The two stared at each other for about two seconds untill Rahne, with a cry of disgust kicked him off of her. He stood up, as did Rahne.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rahne snapped.  
  
"Me? I just ran downstairs for some clothes," he pointed to the pile, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Professor Xavier sent me," she muttered. He glared.  
  
"You're the person who's evaluating... oh this is insane. GET OUT!" he started to push her toward the door. Rahne snarled and pushed him away from her.  
  
"Professor Xavier sent me here to do a job, and I won't leave untill I've done it. You got it buster?" she yelled her voice rising. Pietro gave her a scared sort of look, and backed off further. He felt kind of stupid while doing so. She was eleven inches shorter then him.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered. He grabbed the pile of laundry, and raced upstairs. Thirty seconds later he ran back. Fully clothed I might add. Rahne was still standing by her bag.  
  
"I'll show you to your room," he muttered, grabbing her bag in one hand, and her arm in the other. He dragged her up the stairs.  
  
Rahne looked around as he dragged her up the stairs. She hadn't seen anything this dirty since she was in Scottland. Everything was gray, and dusty. A spiderweb hit her in the face, coating her face with the sticky stuff. She clawed at it with her free hand. Pietro grinned cheekily at her.  
  
"Oops, my bad." She glared at him. He seemed unconcerned. "Hopefully that web didn't come with a spider. Toad ate one once. It wasn't pretty. He was barfing the whole night." Rahne glanced around hoping she didn't have a spider crawling on her. There weren't.  
  
They stopped at a door.  
  
"This is your room Cujo. Enjoy," he started walking down the hall. Rahne put her hand on the knob, and then gave a start. Cujo?  
  
"Hey!" she called down the hall. Pietro turned. "How did you know I'm a werewolf?" she snapped suspicously. He smiled smugly.  
  
"I've read your files, Rahne, there are loads of stuff I know about you. For instance, you sleep with a bear named Mr. Fluffy." he started to walk down the stairs. "Hey, by the way, I'm Pietro." Rahne gave him a horrified look.  
  
"You know about Mr. Fluffy?" she asked, but he was already gone. She sighed, and opened the door to her room, and walked inside.  
  
It was a dump. The carpet was stained and faded. The walls were bare, ugly, and obviously hadn't been painted in years. It was doubtful anyone had been in this room for many many years. Rahne set her bag down on the bed. A puff of dust rose up making Rahne cough. She ran her finger down the wall and looked at it. It had turned a dark gray. She gave the room one last look and then walked downstairs.  
  
Once Pietro got downstairs he began racing back and fourth. He had had (this is not a typo) no idea that the person who was going to evaluate him was a chick, and a chick from Xavier's at that. She was kinda cute if you thought about it... ewww there was no way in hell he was going to be like Lance and date a chick from Xavier's. He decided to go out and get away from the house. He ended up running.  
  
Rahne stood at the edge of her room with her duster, paint, and paintbrushes. She stripped her bed, and hung the comforter and the mattress outside. She took an exceptionally large stick and began beating the mattress, watching the huge puffs of dust come flying off it. After that she dusted her room, put the mattress back in, put on fresh sheets, and replaced the comforter.  
  
It was four o' clock by the time Pietro came back. He was carrying a bunch of groceries. He set them down on the kitchen table. He gave a start. The floor was clean.  
  
"What the hell?" he yelled. Since when was the floor clean. He ran up to Rahne's room, and opened the door. Rahne was painting the walls midnight blue. She turned.  
  
"Don't you knock?" she muttered.  
  
"What did you do to the kitchen, and what are you doing to this room?" he yelled.  
  
"This room was not even livable. I just spruced it up a bit. I found the paint in the basement, and when I passed the kitchen I decided I might as well mop the floor." Pietro was impressed, but he would have rather eaten Blob's boxers then to admit it.  
  
"I'm going to go eat dinner," he declared from lack of anything else to say.  
  
"Oh, I'm boiling water for spaghetti," Rahne said, putting down her paintbrush. Pietro screamed, ran into his room, and locked his door. There was no way he was going to eat this girl's food. She would probably poison him or something. Who did she think she was? Cooking in someone else's house. Well he didn't have to eat her food. He could just go down there and eat a salad. Yeah, that's what he would do. He opened the door, and was immediately hit with the smell of spaghetti. He raced down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen. Rahne was in there eating a plate of spaghetti. He walked in and instead of making a salad, walked to the phone and ordered a large cheese pizza. When he was done he turned to find Rahne looking at him.  
  
"Do you eat pizza every night?" He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"No, not every night," he snapped. She snorted into her food.  
  
That night Pietro was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned. Suddenly he sat straight up in bed. Oh no. She didn't! He ran out of his room, and into Rahne's. He shook her awake.  
  
"WHERE IS MR. REX?!!!" he screamed.  
  
"What?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"WHERE IS MY DINASOUR?" he screamed. Rahne rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her into his room.  
  
"IT WAS RIGHT HERE!" he yelled, pointing to a spot on his bed. Rahne got on hands and knees and looked under the bed?  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled. Rahne pulled a stuffed dinosaur out from under the bed.  
  
"Is this Mr. Rex?" she asked. He grabbed it and hugged it.  
  
"Um, you can go back to bed now," he said. He crawled back into bed, and snuggled up to Mr. Rex. Rahne smiled in spite of herself, and then walked back to bed.  
  
A.N: Mr. Snuggles? I want to get a bear and name it Mr. Snuggles. Thanks to my reviewers. You rock! 


	3. Cleaning Spree

A.N: Sorry for the long delay. I have been incredibly busy (summer camp, vacationing, ect.). Anyway, here is the third chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Rahne woke up and for about two seconds she had no clue where the hell she was. She sat up in bed and then remembered she was at the Brotherhood Boarding House with an incorrigible Speed Demon. She got up, and dressed in a pair of jeans, a green sweater, and sneakers. She went downstairs into the kitchen, where she was greeted by the sight of Pietro with nothing on except for a pair of boxers.

"Don't you have any modesty?" Rahne asked him. He turned.

"No, don't you have too much?" he snapped. He went back to his search for the Fruit Loops. Blob always put the cereal in the strangest places. He found them in the bread box, and poured them into a bowl. She crossed her arms. Sure she was used to seeing guys walking around with no shirts on, but she had just met this guy, and he took to strutting around with barely anything on at all. Rahne was not amused. She was even less amused that he had accused her of having too much modesty. She growled to herself, and made some toast.

They sat across from each other, every once in a while; one of them would look up and give the other a wary glance. Pietro finally broke the silence.

"So, you're from Ireland, right?" he asked trying to be annoying.

"No, Scotland," Rahne replied. Why was he asking her? He nodded. "Is it true you made your own uniform?" Rahne asked. Pietro gave her a long look.

"Yes," he answered suspiciously. What was she getting at?

"Evan told me. Is it true you were touching Pyro's..."

"NO! Who told you that?" Rahne grinned.

"Oh, no one!" she got up from the breakfast table and skipped up-stairs to put on more suitable clothes for cleaning the house, leaving Pietro staring after her. He decided to go back to bed. He wasn't feeling to well.

After Rahne's shower, she decided to do some more cleaning. She changed into cleaning clothes, which included an old shirt, over-alls, and a bandanna to cover up her hair. She decided to work on the living room. First she dusted the room. It was actually pretty cool to see the dust fly off in waves as you kicked the overstuffed chair.

After airing out the room, Rahne vacuumed. It was sort of like those ads when you vacuum, and there's this clean line through dust so thick it looks like it's actually the color of the carpet. Rahne had to change the bag, twice.

After that she cleaned the windows, then replaced a couple of light bulbs. Then she sat down and began putting the CDs on the CD rack, back in their right cases. It took her a while. Then she dusted the radio. After that she went up-stairs to take another shower. She was covered in dust, and her skin and hair had turned as gray as the sky on a stormy day. She dusted herself off and sneezed.

Pietro awoke feeling much better. He got up, put on some clothes, and went downstairs. He could hear the water running. Rahne must be taking another shower, he thought. He started for the kitchen, thinking he might get a glass of water. He was parched. He passed the living room, and glanced inside. Suddenly he stopped. He turned around and looked inside.

It was clean. Pietro tried to scream, but couldn't. That little Scottish girl had cleaned the living room. How was he supposed to find anything? He ran over to the CDs. She had put them all back in the right case. How was he suppose to find his CDs? He sat down on a chair. No dust, but he barely noticed.

Rahne finished her second shower, and changed into clean clothes. She looked at her watch and decided she should go down stairs and start supper. She was starving. She briefly wondered where Pietro had gone. She hadn't seen him all afternoon. He hadn't even appeared for lunch.

When she passes the living room Pietro appeared at the doorway. She turned toward him. He looked kind of pale. She wondered if he had become ill, or something. Maybe he had the flu.

"You cleaned the living room?" he asked. She nodded. She wondered what was wrong with him. He looked like he thought cleaning the living room had been a bad thing.

"Uh huh. The room was absolutely filthy," she responded. He opened his mouth, screamed, and ran out of the house. Rahne stared after him open mouthed. Was he crazy? She shrugged, and went into the kitchen to start dinner. She decided on a chicken dinner with mashed potatoes, and gravy.

Pietro ran all the way into the woods. There was no way he would be going back there until that Scottish girl had left. She had taken over the house! He leaned against a tree breathing hard. Suddenly a new thought came to him. It was his house! He couldn't let some stupid X-geek take over the house. He'd be the laughing-stock of the Brotherhood. He'd just go back to the boarding house, and tell that X-chick to clear out. He nodded. That's just what he'd do. He began walking confidently back to the house.

When he got inside he marched strait to the kitchen. Rahne was in there, taking the chicken out of the oven.

"Hey, Wolfsbane," he snapped. She turned.

"Oh hi. Would you like some chicken?" Pietro closed his mouth, and then opened it again.

"Um, well, uhhhhhh ok," he responded, getting his voice back. They both sat down and began to eat. The chicken was delicious.


End file.
